


What Is Love?

by MissSpaceDust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Lesbian, Light BDSM, M/M, Noah's POV, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpaceDust/pseuds/MissSpaceDust
Summary: --==+==--Noah seems to be a normal college student at daytime, but at night, she is one of the many local strippers in the area. But what happens when she helps her friend to become a stripper and she sees someone in the club she may know, and what happens when there are suddenly feelings involved?And being a stripper is not as safe as you might think...--==+==--This summary is just one big brainfart, but oh well..Big thanks to @hyperactive_weirdo and my friend R. , for inspiring me and making this story possible.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> So, me and 2 friends of mine decided to start a new story!   
> It is a Student/Teacher stripper AU with orginal characters.   
> We all wrote 1 book with the POV of 1 of the characters.
> 
> It's the same story in all 3 books, but seen from different characters.   
> This story is seen from Noah's eyes, she is one of the 3 main characters. (So all chapters are Noah's POV)  
> I don't know if I'm going to post all 3 of the POV's, but we'll see.
> 
> It's gonna be really.. cringy, not gonna lie. But we tried, okay? XD  
> I hope you like it!

I woke up to my alarm ringing, it was friday morning and time for school. I was a history major at the college I went to. Super boring, but I didn’t know anything better to study than things that are either dead or dying. I wanted to become an archaeologist, cool right. Sadly to become one, I had to go through 6 years of boring college with the most boring teachers.

By the time I finally got out of bed, twenty minutes already passed, which meant I was getting late, like always. Luckily my rented apartment isn’t too far away from the college. As per usual, I came 5 minutes late to my first, and most boring class of the day; Basic History. I hated this class, always talking about world wars and the ‘most important people of history’. I didn’t want to know how Hitler died, or how the United States helped slay the german army. I wanted to learn about dinosaurs, and the first ever human beings. That was never going to happen though, not in this class.

“Late again? Noah?” said my teacher, mister, or as he preferred, Señor Fernandez. He sighs and looks at me, disappointment visible in his eyes. “Sit down quickly, and don’t disrupt the class, thank you”. I sped to my seat, sitting down next to my best friend. Her name is Rose, or Rosie as I call her. “You gotta stop being late to class, Basic History is quite useful, especially for you” she whispered in my ear, quiet enough so the teacher doesn’t hear, disappointing her teachers isn’t really her thing. 

“Alright, let’s begin,” Señor Fernandez started. “Today we will be talking about The Roman Empire, and most importantly, their massive army. Yesterday we went through the life of Julius Caesar, so I thought it would be an interesting subject to talk about.” Señor Fernandez kept talking about the Roman army, and to be honest, I wasn’t really in the mood for listening to him being overly enthusiastic on a friday morning. 

“I’m so bored, this class is BORING as FUCK” I whispered way too loud, as I could see Señor Fernandez looking up at me. He rolled his eyes. “Noah, do you want to tell us something?” He was challenging me, daring me to say something, so I did. “yeah, I don’t like this subject. Romans? nah man. tell us something interesting FOR ONCE” I smirked, my confidence levels rising as he raised an eyebrow and slammed his book shut. 

“Why don’t you come over here and teach us something ‘interesting’” He was challenging me again, but I didn’t want to get up from my chair, I am quite lazy. “No I’m fine, thank you”. Señor Fernandez sighed as he opened his book again. I smirked, I disrupted his class. I love doing that, it makes class more interesting and challenging teachers is so much fun. To me at least, Rose looked at me wide eyes, as if my skin turned purple. She looked so cute like that. 

“Shall we go back to history then? If you stay quiet this time.” said Señor Fernandez with an even more disappointed look on his face. 

“Fine” 

I could hear Rose giggle next to me. I looked at her and smiled. At least somebody enjoyed my 2 minutes of ‘fame’.   
“Shush you” I told her.   
“Shush yourself” she answered, giving me an elbow. I stuck my tongue out at her and we both giggled even harder. We saw Fernandez looking up at us and we quickly pretended to pay attention. Although I was looking out of the window and Rose drew in her notebook, it seemed to have worked as the teacher continued with his lecture. 

After a while I noticed how beautiful Rose’s drawing actually was. Sadly Fernandez noticed too as he asked her to put it away. I noticed that Rose was quite uncomfortable with said confrontation. “Pfff, it’s not like she was interrupting your class.” I defended her. Nobody makes my best friend uncomfortable. Sadly Señor Fernandez was already done with my shit. “Stop being a whiny baby, Noah, or else I'll put you in detention. Again”   
Hell no, I don’t want to spend one more minute with him than I already have to. Rose encouraged me to pay attention for the rest of the day. She too, did not want me in detention.   
She is the best.


	2. Cute

“Oh FINALLY, school is OVER, for now.” I yelled out, startling Rose a bit as we walked out of our last class. School is over and it was time to go back to our dorm, or apartment in my case. I walked to my locker, opening it, and taking all my stuff out that I will need on the weekend. After struggling with locking the unlockable locker I turned to Rose, whose locker was on the other side of the hall. It seemed she was also struggling with her locker and I offered to help. She refused, telling it was fine. I was confused, but after awhile I found out why she said no. Rose turned around to face me, and shoved a little red box in my face. 

“Here, this is for you, I h-hope you like it.” she said. I opened the box, a little muffin popping out as it was too big for the box. I smiled at her. “Is this for me?” Rose nodded. I took a big bite out of the muffin, almost having a foodgasm at the delicious taste, it was amazing. “Hmm, you made this? It’s SO YUMMY, my god.” Rose nodded again before stuttering a tiny “yes”. Why do I always get the most adorable friends?

It took me awhile to finish the muffin as it was so big. Rose told me she just started cooking and I, ofcourse, gave her the ‘salt and sugar’ talk. “So, what is your favorite dish?” Rose eventually asked. I thought for a moment and said “What, to eat? or to make?” The younger girl smiles “Tell me both?”. I like a lot of food so answering this question was quite difficult. “I love to make cakes, but my favorite food will always be SUBWAY” We both laughed at that. “You and your subway, I honestly think the same, another thing we have in common.” said Rose softly. “Another reason why we became..” “Best friends? yeah!” I finished her sentence. Rose smiled, but it wasn't as bright as it was a moment ago. I shook it off, maybe her cheeks hurt from smiling.

“Let's go home, shall we?”

Rose and I share the same apartment, it wasn’t very big, but enough for me and one tiny artist. The apartment had a living room, that was also the dining room and the kitchen. Then we had the bathroom with one bath, toilet and sink. On the other side of the living room was one shared bedroom. I must say, the bedroom was quite big compared to the rest of the apartment. It could fit two single beds, a bookcase, two closets and one table that was almost too small for two students to study at. We made it work of course, we are besties after all. Fights almost never happen, unless I didn’t clean my dishes. We both clean our own dishes, we made this rule so we don’t have to fight about who does the dishes that day. Handy!

I opened the front door that led to the living room, immediately smelling the lovely scent the ‘smelly-sticks’ gave off. It was vanille but with a hint of caramel. Or it was just cake scented, I didn’t know, I didn't buy them. Rose does most of the shopping, I’m more of a ‘stay at home and clean’ person. She doesn't mind at all. We were living there for almost half of our lives. The rent wasn't too high luckily. We both worked part time at a cafe before a fire broke out and the cafe had to shut down. It was a sad day. We had to quickly find a new job. Rose still hasn’t been accepted anywhere. But I did. Rose doesn’t know where I worked and how I get just enough money to pay the rent and groceries. She never asked though.

It might come as a surprise, or not, but getting a job at a stripclub was quite easy. I might not be the most beautiful or sexy girl in the world, but I sure can dance. Rose and I both share the same hobby; dancing. So that's why I got the job. They said that looks didn’t really matter as long as you can dance and can handle the creepy men staring at you. It paid very well, not too much, but it was just enough for the both of us to live from. It gave Rose less stress and more time to find a job of her own. I worked on monday nights, wednesday nights, friday nights, and I sometimes fill in for other girls if they can’t make it to work that day.

“It's the weekend already,” Rose said as we walked into the living room. I sat, or fell down onto the loveseat couch “ahh finally home” I was about to relax a little, but I reminded myself that I had to go to work tonight. I let out a long sigh, which made Rose turn around in confusion. “What was that sigh for?” she asked. “Work, I have to go to work tonight,” I said. The younger girl nodded. “Ah, work. Well.. at least you have a job” Rose sounded sad. It made me feel bad for her. “Don’t worry, Rosie. Sooner or later you will find your own job.” Tears were visible in her eyes. “Yeah, but I’m getting inpatient.” I grabbed her hands into my own and stroked the back of them with my thumbs. “Rosie,. don’t give up, okay? Besides, I’m also keeping an eye out for any job applications. If I find anything, I’ll tell you. Please do not worry too much about it” She looked at me with wide teary eyes.

“T-thank you, really.”


	3. Stripper's Life

Working at the local stripclub was quite fun. The people there were great and my boss wasn’t a douche, like in the movies. The best thing was, you got your own strippe’rs name , a name for your stripper’s personality, to hide your identity. Most names were just fun, like Shortcake or Kitty. Others sounded more ‘intimate’, like Thighrider.

Like most titles, a stripper’s name had to be earned. For example, Kitty behaved more catlike on stage, so everyone started calling her Kitty. Shortcake was short but very sweet and Thighrider, well, you can already guess.

My stripper’s name was NOVA. When I first started dancing, people thought I moved strong but smooth at the same time, apparently the customers really liked me and my popularity exploded, like a supernova, so NOVA it became. My popularity wasn’t as high as it was back when I was still a newbie, but the regulars still liked me a lot. I mean, I was not complaining, the more people that liked me, the more money got thrown at me. That’s just how it worked.

“So, NOVA, how much are you going to make tonight?” My co-stripper asked me. I closed the locker in the dressing room. “Oh I have no idea, the usual, I think” My co-stripper nodded. “I feel good today, so I’m probably getting more than my usual.” Before I could respond to her, the door to the dressing room flew open and my boss came in. “Ladies, I have some bad news.” he said to us as he looked to his feet. We all looked at him and saw that something was wrong. “Unfortunately, one of our best dancers just got in a car accident.” The whole atmosphere around us turned dark. My co-strippers asked if she was alright. My boss informed us that she might not be able to dance ever again. Tears were forming in his eyes, he might be the owner of a stripclub, but he did really care about us. That's also why I love working here.

“So we are missing a dancer?” asked Kitty. “Yes, we unfortunately now have an open spot for a new dancer.” I looked up at him, wide eyes. A new dancer huh? “Sir, I might know someone who could fill that spot,” I said. “She is quite shy but she is very good at dancing.” My boss smiled at me. “That would be amazing, even though I feel sad for letting go of one of my main dancers, I’d be happy to accept any new ones.”

And so I happened. I found a new job for Rose. I had no idea if she would accept this job, or like it in the first place, but I had to try. Rose would finally get a job, and my boss would have a new dancer. It was a win-win situation.

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. I danced at the main stage and performed a special dance at one of the side stages. I also had to give 4 lap dances as well. The lap dances I gave weren’t all that interesting either, I removed some clothing and moved seductively in front of some customers. That’s it. Even though I didn’t do too much that night, I was still exhausted when I got back home. I wobbled to the bathroom to have a shower, because I was sweaty and I don’t like the feeling of being sweaty, like, AT ALL. Let’s just say I like it when I smell nice.

After the shower I walked to our shared bedroom. I opened the door and burst out laughing. “WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?” Rose yelled. She sat on her bed with one of her feet stuck in the wooden frame of her bed. “How did this happen?” I asked the embarrassed girl. She let out a little whine. “I was stretching but something went wrong, please help me.”

I grabbed her foot and turned it to the left, letting the foot easily slip out of the wooden trap that is her bed. “See, you just turn your foot and you’re free” I told her. I kinda got the feeling she just wanted a bit of attention but I shrugged it off, like I always do. Maybe she was just lonely? I wanted to step away from the bed but something made me trip over my own feet. I fell backwards but was saved by a hand grabbing me by the arm and pulling me forward, seemingly with more power as intended because I fell on top of the bed, and Rose. Yes, those cliche anime scenes do happen in real life.

The girl beneath me got a bit red in the face. I stared at her. “Oops I fell” I couldn't help but smirk at her. The blushy girl laughed. “I guess you did.”

I lifted myself off of Rose while still staring at her. God, Rose was so cute. Still wondering how I got all the cute friends.

“Welp, Imma go to bed, I’m so tired.” I told her. I grabbed my blankets and cuddled them like a teddy bear. “Goodnight, Rosie”

“Goodnight”


	4. Rose's new job

It was saturday morning, I woke up very early, which wasn't really the plan. I decided not to fall back asleep again as I had the wonderful idea to plan the whole 'I'm helping Rose to get a job' thing. Today was the day I would bring Rose with me to work, it was going to be fun. Convincing Rose to just walk in a stripclub with me sounded almost impossible, so I came up with a plan.

I don't normally work on saturdays but this was a special day. I texted my boss about Rose, and he was happy to meet her today. I told him that I would bring Rose to work today, to watch, since she has never been in a stripclub. My boss answered me with a smiley emoji. I guess he was fine with it. He also said that I could maybe dance today, since the saturday dancer wasn't there because of the sad event that took place yesterday.

*beep *beep *beep.. Oh, the microwave. Since I am not good at cooking, I just eat microwave food. I tried cooking, and to be honest, I'm a better cook than Rose is. Sadly I'm still horrible at it. Microwaves are my best friends.

I walked to the bedroom with two plates with tosti's. Rose's favorite breakfast. I wanted to be extra nice today, so she wouldn't be suspicious about the 'hangout' I planned. "Rosie, Rosie?" I tried waking her up, but she was sleeping so tight. I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her softly. This seemed to have worked. She stirred in her sleep, mumbling something I didn't understand. I shook her again, harder this time.

"Wah-?" She slightly opened her eyes.

"Good Morning sleepyhead" I said to her, helping her sit up on the bed. I handed her her breakfast. "I made you breakfast in bed" Rose giggled, still half asleep. She thanked me before putting one of the tosti's in her mouth, munching on it cutely. I also started on my own tosti. We sat there in silence, just us and our tosti's.

-Some time later-

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, trying not to trip over her own feet. "I can't see anything"

"We are going to hang out together. Don't worry, I'm taking you to a place we can hang, and dance. You liked dancing so.. i thought.. why not?" I said.

"Yeah you told me that 3 times already, please, please tell me!" She begged me, fiddling with the blindfold. I slapped her hand away. "Nuh uh~ no peeking"

We eventually arrived at the stripclub I worked at. Rose immediately noticed the weird music coming from the building. I got a tiny bit scared that she knew where we were, but I doubted it, she has never been in a place like this. I led Rose to the back door, where the staff usually comes in. Rose almost tripped over the door frame, but I caught her in time. I was so excited! I couldn't wait to see Rose's reaction.

I guided Rose to the staff room. I could see the girls staring at us, but they remained silent, like I asked them to be. They were just as curious for Rose's reaction than I was. They liked her already, I could tell. They haven't even met her yet, but judging by their reaction when they saw her, well, her body. I knew this was the right thing to do.

"Okay Rose, I'm going to remove the blindfold. Please don't freak out but," I warned, removing the blindfold from her face. "Please meet my, and soon your co-workers"

Rose let her eyes adjust to the light, or lack thereof. It's quite dark in here. She looked around in confusion. "Co-workers?" She asked. The girls around us giggled a bit. "Yes, Rosie. I eh, got you a job." I didn't really know what to tell her, I didn't plan that far ahead. Luckily Rose could already tell where we were, and what job I just gave her, Kind of.

"We are at a.. dance thing. Am I going to be a dance teacher?" She tried. Me and the girls all laughed softly. She looked at me very confused. "Then what else is it?"

Kitty walked towards the confused girl, and shook her hand. "Welcome, love. Since your friend here didn't tell you what we do here, I will." Rose smiled. "Ah that would be nice." Kitty smirked. "Love, we are at a stripclub, we dance, and strip. You, my dearest, are going to be our new dancer." Kitty looked way too proud. I smiled at Kitty before mouthing a 'thank you'.

"Wha- what? you work at a stripclub?" Rose asked me, looking at me in disbelief. SHe did not expect this. I grinned. "Yup, and you are going to work here too, with me." I was having way too much fun already.

"Don't worry dear," Shortcake said. "NOVA told me that you are just going to watch. We don't want you to feel overwhelmed" Thank god for Shortcake, she might be small, but she has the biggest heart out of all of us. We sometimes call her mom, too.

Rose stood there, silently staring at me, I could see a blush creeping up on her face. Suddenly a door opened, it was my boss, he always comes in in the morning, telling us the plans for today. This time though, he came in for a different reason; Rose.

"Ah the new girl, Rose, wasn't it?" He said softly, trying not to scare her. He was quite big, but looks can be deceiving. He is just a huge teddy bear.

"Y-yes, that's me" Rose stuttered. I grabbed her hand. "Don't be scared, he is just our boss." I told her. Rose squeezed my hand a bit before shaking her other with my boss's hand.

"Welcome at our local stripclub, as you may already know, you will be our new dancer. Our previous dancer had a car accident and can't work here anymore, which pains my heart. Since it's your first day here, I am willing to help you adjust a bit, but I'm guessing Noah will show you around."

Rose nodded. "Thank you." She was shy, and I could tell that she was a tiny bit overwhelmed. I told my boss that Rose will be in good hands and thanked him for introducing himself to her.

My boss turned around to the door, yelling "Let's get it on, girls, the boys are dying to meet you!" before walking out.

The girls cheered, already excited to start work. They all went back to their own schemes like make-up, warming up and changing clothes. I, too, needed to change, so Rose and I went to one of the dressing rooms. Rose waited outside for me, but I didn't take too long to change.

A bell rang, and we all went outside to the main hall. Rose looked around, red light shining in her eyes. I led her to one of the side stages, where I was going to perform today. Rose wanted to sit in one of the chairs on the middle row, but I stopped her. "No no, Rosie. Front row" I said teasingly.   
Rose blushed a bit at that, but obeyed my 'order'.

More people joined her on the front row, and the row behind her. I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable, so I started the music to let the guys look at me, and only me.

I walked on stage, waving at the guys in a seductive way, the guys were already hooked. I glanced at Rose, who was playing with her hands. She was looking at me though, that was the goal, she needs to see what a stripper's life is all about.

~Song: React, by the Pussycat Dolls~ 

I started simple, doing tiny gestures, simple moves. Nothing too crazy. Later on in the song I turned on the spinning function of the pole I was dancing with.

I saw Rose looking at me with wide eyes. She was admiring me, and my dancing. After seeing that, I decided to do something special, just for her. I got on my knees, facing the blushy girl, doing a very seductive body roll before standing up again, still rolling my body. Rose's mouth was slightly ajar. I was glad she liked it, this was about her, after all. Today I didn't really care about the money, even though the whole stage was covered in it.

Just before the song ended, I noticed a guy sitting on the second row, he had sunglasses on, but his jawline and hair looked familiar. He kinda reminded me of my history teacher, Señor Fernández, but I didn't think it was him. Fernandez doesn't seem to be the type to go to stripclubs. Maybe he has a twin, or not. Who knows. I didn't pay too much attention to him.

The guys around the stage cheered when I did a 'end of song' pose. I gathered some of my clothes that I took off while dancing. I was still in a bra and pants. Getting almost naked wasn't something you do on the main stage, that's reserved for the private lap dances.

"So, did you like my dancing?" I asked Rose, winking at her. We walked back to the dressing rooms. Rose was as red as a tomato. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Hey, don't you worry, I'll be here too, we will go to work together, you won't be alone here." I assured her.

"I'll protect you"


	5. History with Fernandez

The weekend went by way too fast. It was already monday, which meant I had to spend most of my day at college. I had 3 boring classes, Basic History, Ecology and Biology. Why we, who study history, needed those classes still remains a mystery. My first class was biology. This was the most interesting of the 3 classes, just talking about evolution and Darwin, blah blah, we were monkey’s. Quite interesting. I liked that class, to my suprise.

Unfortunately Ecology was less fun. I don’t really care how populations of animals form and how they keep themselves from dying out. It would have been fun if we talked about the end of the dinosaurs and the rodent revolution, as I called it. No, we talked about beetle populations today. Ew, bugs.

At the end of the day, we had Basic History, with my ‘favorite’ teacher. NOT.

I walked into class, Rose walking in after. Before I could sit down at my desk, I got stopped by Señor Fernandez. “Noah, see me after class, and take Rose with you..” He looked at me with sharp, almost angry looking eyes. What did I do this time? And why Rose, she didn’t do anything that she shouldn’t do. Ofcourse, since I was in trouble already, I didn’t stop myself from disrupting his class.

“Noah could you please put that thing away? I don’t know what it is, but it is distracting the other students” I looked at him tauntingly. “You mean my vibrator? Jeez can’t a girl have some fun?” I teased. I saw him looking at the eraser in my hand. “Very funny Noah, now put that thing away.” Even though I obeyed his order, I could tell that I won this round. He looked quite uncomfortable, and a slightly bit red in the face. Just how I want him.

In the meantime, I saw Rose staring at me, her face even redder than my teacher’s. Cute. I looked back at her, winking once. I couldn't help but tease her too.

“W-what was that all about?” she whispered in my ear. I smirked. “Oh Rosie, did you really think I had a vibrator?” Rose shook her head. “No, b-but if you had o-one, I w-woulnd’t be surprised.” She tried to remain calm, but she was still stuttering. Poor Rosie, so innocent. But that was going to change. She works in a stripclub now, with me. She still has a lot to learn.

I didn’t tell Rose about staying after class with our teacher. I forgot. Rose got a little scared when she found out. She probably thought she did something terribly wrong.

Fernandez told us to sit down at his desk. We waited for the other students to leave. We were all alone, just the three of us. “Girls, do you know why you’re here?” The teacher asked. We both shook our heads. “We have no idea,” I told him. “Maybe you like us too much? Or maybe you just like taking our free time” Fernandez sighed. “No, I don’t like taking your free time, but I would like to talk about your grades, Noah.” I rolled my eyes. “Okay, but what about Rose? She has good grades.”

“Rose is here for another reason” He said, being mysterious as ever. “Now, Noah. Your grades are not so good. In fact, they are horri-”

“Yeah yeah I know, your class is way too boring.” I cut him off. Fernandez frowned. “I want you to take extra history classes, Noah.”

“What!” I yelled. “Hell no, I am NOT going to take extra classes, especially not with YOU!” How dare he, extra classes with HIM? No way!

“Calm down, please.” Rose whispered.

I wanted to stand up, to walk away, but Rose pushed me back down. “Please, calm” Thank god for Rosie, or else I would've hit him on the nose.

“Noah, listen. If you don’t take these extra classes, you won’t make it through the year, let alone pass the exams.” He had a point, but I still didn’t have the motivation to take these.

“Hmpf” Is all I could say. Fernandez smiles a bit. “Good, I will see you there then.” He looked over at Rose. “And for you, Rose. I know Noah won’t go to these classes by herself. I would like to ask you to accompany her, and maybe teach her some things when I’m not there.” Rose’s face lit up and smiled brightly.

“Don’t worry, sir. I’ll make sure Noah doesn’t skip a single extra class.”

“Not you too” I softly said. Rose glanced at me. “It’s for your own good.”

That’s how Rose and I ended up in an empty classroom, sitting on the front row. Extra practice my ass. But Rose managed to convince me to actually go. “If only you come with me, I don’t wanna be alone in there with Señor Boring” I said. She was way too happy to help, even though I’m taking away her freedom. Who is the freedom taker now, huh?

Fernandez thought it was a good idea to start at the beginning, Chapter one of the boring old history book he always kept with him, whenever he’s at the college.

When taking these private classes, I noticed something weird. Rose never looked at her book, not even once. It took me a while to realize she was constantly looking at me. I wondered why. It made me feel weird and warm. I guessed it was just because she loved helping me. She was too sweet. Maybe she wanted to make sure I was paying attention, too.

At home, her staring didn’t stop. I paid no mind to it, honestly. She just cares too much. Not that I’m complaining, of course. Rose wanted to make sure I did my homework as well, as she promised Fernandez after the extra class. We both sat down at the low table. I placed my books on the table while Rose made us some drinks.

“So, shall we start?” he asked me, smiling softly. I nodded, even though I didn’t want to do my homework, I never do, and I never did. She sat down next to me, leaning over at the book before me. She was close, almost too close. I could smell the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. She was so close, I felt her warmth on my own body. I placed my hand on her forehead, causing her to jump a little.

“Sorry, I just wanted to check if you were sick, you feel hot.” Rose’s face reddened a bit at my gesture, but leaned in. “Hmm, yeah you do feel linka hot. How do you feel?”

“If you a-are using this as an excuse to d-don’t make your homework, you are going to r-regret it.” She stuttered. I placed both my hands on her face. “But if you have a fever, I can do this alone, you go rest.” I told her. Rose hesitated before slapping my hands away. “I feel fine, thank you. Now let's begin.” Rose looked a bit angry, which was honestly kinda cute.

“You look so cute when you’re angry”


	6. Practice

Making homework with Rose was the best decision I made, or was forced to make. We finished the homework in only 40 minutes. 40 Minutes of being close with my best friend. I was kinda sad when we were finished. Rose left to make her own homework, while I decided to make dinner; Spaghetti carbonara. My favorite.

We had to eat dinner earlier than normal, I had to go to work that evening, with Rose, of course. My boss offered a private room for me and Rose, to practice in. Rose had no experience with pole dancing, so I took it upon myself to teach her. She helped me with my homework, after all. Luckily my boss would pay me for it, since I provided a new, and young dancer for the club. He thought it was only fair.

We made sure to do the dishes before leaving, so we didn’t have to do them when we were home, sweaty and tired. Rose seemed a bit uncomfortable, still. I assured her it was going to be fine, since I will be the only one there with her. It didn’t really help, but I knew once we were in the private room, she would be fine, it’s just that there were men staring at us, wanting us to dance. I made sure they thought I was going to dance to Rose, made them think he was a special customer. In reality, she would be the one dancing soon enough.

“You want me to wear this?” Rose asked, looking at one of the outfits I picked for her.

“Yes, I want you to feel what it is like to dance in these outfits, don’t worry though, they aren’t as revealing as you might think. Go ahead, pick one.”

Rose looked at all 4 outfits, she picked the black outfit. It was a black swimwear looking outfit, with a skirt and long sleeves. It had orange accents on it that faded into a more reddish colour. The outfit was made so that if you pull one of the strings, a piece of the outfit would fall off. It was easy to use, especially for a new stripper.

Rose put the outfit on and looked in the mirror. “This looks weird..”

I smiled, checking if the outfit wasn’t too tight for her. “No, it looks nice, it kinda suits you. You look beautiful”

Rose turned around. “You really think so?”

“Yes, now I’m going to put on my outfit, and then we’ll begin” I said as I left her standing before the dressing room.

The private room my boss reserved for us wasn’t too big, it contained some chairs, a pole and of course a whole stage. I giggled a bit when I saw Rose hesitating a bit by the ‘door’, well, a curtain. “C’mon Rosie, lets go.” “I still don’t know why I’m doing this..” she whispered, toying with one of the strings on her outfit. I didn’t tell her about the function of those strings, and I won’t. It would be so funny. Sadly she didn’t pull them hard enough to do anything, which was quite disappointing.

“Get over here” I laughed, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the stage. Rose let out a tiny squeak. “Noah, wait not so fast!” But she was already on the stage. Rose sat down on the chair I placed on the stage. “So, now that we are finally here, let’s begin the private lesson” I said to her with a wink.

“The first thing that you are going to do is to make sure the pole isn’t too oily. If it is, you might want to wipe it off first, too much oil on the pole might cause you to slip off, and get hurt. We don't want that, do we?”

Rose shook her head, probably realizing that this pole dancing can be quite dangerous. She watched me carefully as I showed her some basic moves, she seemed very interested. Pole Dancing is a new kind of dancing for her, it was more intimate and sexy. Rose danced a lot as a hobby, she did both sexy and non-sexy dances so this won’t be much of a problem. The real problem would probably be the awkward tension between her and the men that were going to watch her. She was way too shy. Of course I would help her with it.

“Now that you’ve seen some of my moves, I want you to try them as well” I told her. Rose stood up from her chair faster than I expected. That was a good start. I let Rose to the pole. She stroked the pole with her hands, checking if it wasn’t too oily. She actually paid attention to what I’ve said.

“Is it good to go?” she asked me.

“Yes, this isn’t too dry, or too oily.”

Rose nodded, touching the pole again, grabbing it. I told her to try some moves out, and so she did. But something bothered me. “When you bend your back, you need to make sure you bend your hips as well.” I walked behind the girl, pushing on her back. “Bend over.” I ordered. Rose glanced at me, a blush visible on her cheeks. “W-what?”

“I’m trying to help you bend, c’mon, bend your back.” Rose did as she was told, bending over slightly, arching her back. I pushed further into her back, causing her to arch even more. Rose let out a whimper. “Sorry, is it too much?” The younger girl shook her head. “No, I-I’m good, keep going. I want to learn.”

“Very well then. Keep your back like this,” I said, grabbing the side of her hip with my free hand. “And push your hips up, men like it when you do that.”

Rose whined again. “My back hurts.”

I let out a laugh. “Pole dancing is no joke, Rosie, but don’t you worry, once you’ve practiced enough, this will be nothing.”

“This is going to be fun,” The other girl said sarcastically.

“I heard that”


	7. Massage

“ouch, ouch, ouch” I heard Rose say after we got into the car. I started the car and drove back. “Oh come on, Rosie, it’s not THAT bad, is it?”   
“Everything hurts, I will need a massage after all that.” She complained. I giggled loudly. “Ahw, you want me to give you a massage?” Rose nodded, blushing a bit. “Y-yeah, that would be n-nice.”

We drove home in silence, Although I heard some little grunts in the backseat. Poor Rosie. Her back had to bend in more ways than she has ever done. Maybe that massage would be very good for her. At home, Rose immediately ran to the shower, understandable. We are both a sweaty mess. She took a long time to shower, longer than usual. I remember hearing some sounds coming from the shower, I guessed I really wore her out. I felt a little bad for Rose, I maybe should’ve been more careful with her. Judging from the sounds, she was really in a lot of pain.

I decided to make our couch into a massage table, I had to do something and since she already suggested the massage, I felt like it was my responsibility.   
I let Rose dry off for a bit, so I could take a shower too, before giving the poor girl her well deserved back massage. The shower felt hotter than usual, which was weird. I was normally the one having the hottest shower. What did she do? I almost burned myself with the showerwater.   
“Rosie, since when do you shower in hot water?” I asked curiously. Rose looked at me with wide eyes. “Well I wanted to see if my b-back hurt less i-if I shower in hot water. Y-you told me you did it because of t-the same reason.” Rose sounded a little unsure with her answer, but I just went along with it. Hot water did help me with sore muscles. 

“All Right then. Go lay down on the couch. I’ll give you that massage you wanted.”   
“Y-you were serious a-about that?” She asked, her face became redder and redder.  
“Of course! Now lay down, princess.” I wasn’t sure why I called her princess, but It seemed to have worked. Rose lay down carefully, trying not to hurt her back too much. 

I took the towel and pushed it down to her hips, gaining access to every inch of her back and shoulders. She was half naked, only wearing her pyjama pants and underwear. I proceeded to open the back of her bra, which caused Rose to twitch a little.   
“It’s gonna be a little painful,” I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders. Rose jumped a little at the contact. “And maybe a bit cold”   
I pushed down on her shoulders, squeezing it hard. Rose let out a painful whine. “T-that hurt”  
“I’m sorry, I told you it was going to hurt, but it will be worth it” 

I repeated the previous action before going a bit lower, pressing in between her shoulder blades. I kept on pressing in various spots on her back, trying to ignore the little grunts and whines Rose let out, telling her I’m sorry if it was too much. Eventually I came down to just above her hips, squeezing lightly in her sides. 

“Ah! that tickles!” She giggled. I smiled brightly. “Oh does it now?” I felt a little mischievous, and thus squeezing her sides again.   
“S-stop” Rose laughed. She tried to wiggle her way off the couch but I stopped her by sitting on her butt. Tickling her even harder. After a while I stopped tickling the poor girl after I noticed some things still hurt. My hands slide up back to her shoulders, trying to find any sore spots. 

I noticed her shoulders were more sore than the rest of her body, so I proceeded to sit above her hips, instead of on her butt, to gain better access to her very sore shoulders. I started to press right in the middle of her back, between her shoulders, but suddenly hit a sensitive spot. The sound that Rose let out made me blush a little. It sounded so cute. I giggled, I found one of her pressure points. This gave me an idea. I wanted to see how many pressure points she had, and where. So I went looking, pressing on random spots on her back, listening very carefully.  
Rose squeaked as I found another one. “Can you not, that’s sensitive” 

“Heh, I can tell.” I pressed on the pressure point again, to which Rose said “Ah! Hello? P-please s-stop.”   
I took my hands off her back. “Okay okay, I’ll stop.”  
“Thank you,” Rose said, catching her breath.

“So, feel any better?”

“My back still hurts but I feel a lot better, thank you.”   
I smiled, helping my friends always makes me happy. I gave Rose her sweater and pyjama pants, she was still wearing nothing but underwear. Rose sat up on the couch, taking her clothes and putting them on. I stood behind her, staring at her bare back. She had a beautiful back, smooth skin, some moles here and there. For some reason I couldn't stop wondering how the rest of her looked. We live together but that doesn’t mean I had ever seen her naked, besides from behind, like today. I felt a little warm thinking about that.

-Noah’s dream-  
I ran my hand along Rose’s naked body, her smooth skin warm underneath my fingers. “Please..” I hear her say. Desperate, huh.   
I slid my hand down to her butt, squeezing it slightly. 

“You want it, don’t you? You want my fingers all over you, and inside, don’t you?” I whispered in her ear.  
“Y-yes” 

Oh so desperate. My little desperate princess. “Be a good girl for me, okay?” Rose nodded. “I-I’m your good girl”

All mine.

\-------  
“Noah, Noah… You missed your alarm, it’s time for school.” I heard faintly in my sleep.  
Fuck


	8. Paul

The last couple of days went by pretty quickly, I didn’t really remember what I did those days. Mainly because I kept being distracted by weird dreams. I kept having dreams about, well, Rose. A naked Rose. It distracted me from work, school, and homework. At school I couldn’t stop looking at Rose, and being her ‘dance trainer’ made things even worse. What was going on with me? Why am I having these dreams, almost every night? I didn’t understand.

I wasn’t developing feelings for her, right?

No, I’m not. Right? No. It was just because of the dancing, the private lessons. It was just because I’m a good friend, right? Yes, that must’ve been it. Having these dreams about your best friend is completely normal. I guess.

Even so, I had trouble focusing and remembering anything. Even my teachers asked if I was okay. I was okay, but… still. It was getting on my nerves. It was so annoying, and those dreams weren’t even that long, or detailed. But I kept wondering about what would happen if… No, I was not going to think about that.

She is my best friend for fuck’s sake.

I mostly ignored anything related to the dreams, even if it meant I had to keep my distance from Rose, as far as I could. I was still her dance trainer and colleague.

Not gonna lie, Rose was getting better and better at dancing. Her movements got even smoother than they already were, but getting up into the pole was something she was still struggling with, I recommended doing 20 push ups before and after every training. Besides that, she was already ready to get to work. Her dancing was good enough for now. The pole can come later.

I walked to the living room, getting ready to go to work with Rose. I asked if she was ready and the girl nodded. So we went on our way. At the club my boss approaches us.

“Ah, there you are, I was waiting for you girls.” He told us, with a smile I’ve never seen before. I looked at him confused.

“You were waiting for us? For what?” I asked.

“Well, today I got a call from one of our sponsors, he asked if he could maybe see the new ‘recruit’, and her dancing, ofcourse.” he looked at me “Noah, will you accompany her?”

I was surprised, the sponsors came to the club often, to watch, but almost never to request a dance from any of the girls.

“As you both know, the sponsors make this club possible, so make sure to do your best.” My boss continued.

We both nodded, this was the perfect chance to see if Rose is indeed as ready for the real thing as I thought she would be. I smiled at Rose. “Wow, dancing for a sponsor”

We told our boss we would be ready for the sponsor and went inside. I was so shocked, a sponsor, woah.

“Can you believe it?” I semi shouted at Rose. “A sponsor. Woah, we are going to make a lot of money!”

“Do they pay more than others, then?” Rose asked, rubbing her ears.

“Ehm they are sponsors, OF COURSE THEY DO” I was way too happy about this.

We changed in our dancing clothes, we wore something matchy so we would fit each other's style. After doing our make-up we walked towards the boss’ office. Our boss was talking to a bald guy, I guess he was already 50 years old, or older. He looked a bit creepy, and gave me bad vibes. But a sponsor is a sponsor, gotta do my best and smile my way through.

I knocked on the door softly not to disturb their conversation. Our boss waved at us to come in, finishing his sentence.

“Ah, the girls.” He said as he turned to us. “Girls, this is..”

“Paul, call me Paul.” The sponsor interrupted. He shook our hands with a grin that I didn’t really like all that much.

“Hi, my name is Noah, or NOVA, as you might have heard.” I told the sponsor. “And this is Rose, the new girl.”

“Ah, Rose, the new dancer. I always wondered what your face looked like, nice to meet you.”

“T-thanks, it’s a pleasure.” Rose stuttered. The poor girl was shy. This would be her first official dance. She must’ve been nervous. I put my hand on her shoulder, whispering to her that it was alright. I was here for her if she got uncomfortable.

Paul looked at our boss, who nodded. “Shall we take a look at your dancing then?¨


	9. Keychain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, things are gonna get.. well.. you'll see  
> triggerwarning for needles, fainting and kidnapping  
> Have fun!

“YES, Fantastic” Paul shouted, standing up and clapping like a little kid. The performance was over, and Rose did really really good. Paul seemed very impressed, which was good. He was one of our sponsors, and we would like to keep our sponsors. Without them, we wouldn’t get enough funds to keep the club open. 

Rose looked at me, a big smile formed on her face. “Did I do good?” she asked. Before I could answer her, Paul complimented her again, telling her that she was good for a newbie. 

“She does have a dancing background, after all.” I told him. “She has been dancing since she was a little girl.”   
“Ah that explains a lot, most newbies don’t really understand what it means to be smooth and flexible.”   
I could see Rose blush a little at the compliments given by the sponsor. I felt happy for Rose, even though she wasn’t really confident about her dancing, especially having a job at a stripclub, but she did her best, and it was enough. Our sponsor was happy with the new ‘recruit’, as they called it.   
Rosestepped of the platform, the smile still visible on her face. She was sweaty and panting, but I didn’t care. I hugged her tight, whispering “You did so good” and “I’m so proud of you”. Rose hugged me back.

“Yay me”

“Yay you”

Paul opened the door for us, still complimenting Rose. I giggled, Rose got her very first fan. Our boss waited for us outside and let us into his office. Paul begged him to take Rose as the new dancer. It was a funny thing to watch. Paul was very enthusiastic. 

Our boss turned to Rose. “So, Rose..” He started, smiling so bright I was almost blinded by it. “Will you be our new dancer? Will you take the job?”   
Rose smiled. “I wasn’t really sure about this job at first, it seemed kind of weird to work here, but when I started training with Noah, I enjoyed the dancing a lot. It was like I was a little kid again. So… yes. I will take the job.” 

I hugged Rose from the side. “YAY, you’re gonna work with meeee!” I was happy, happy I didn’t go to work alone, that I didn’t have to keep this a secret to Rose, and most importantly, I am going to see Rose dance. It has been a while.  
Rose stopped dancing when she started high school and college, she simply didn’t have the time. It was sad, and Rose was sad about it as well, but now, she could combine her old hobby with work. She now only has to worry about school, and the pressure of finding a job is now gone as well. Things were going great for the both of us, for now, at least…

-After work-  
Our boss and Rose took some time deciding her schedule, but they eventually decided that she was going to have the same schedule as me. Plus, our boss came with the idea of letting us dance as a duo sometimes. Some girls in the club don’t like dancing alone, or have a client that requests two girls at the same time, so our boss would partner them up with another girl, just in case a duo is requested. Rose was going to be my partner, since she knew me best. 

Oh this was a good day. I do NOT regret introducing Rose to this job. She was happy, and so was I.   
Once we were outside, Rose wanted to go home fast. She felt dirty and needed to shower ASAP. I didn’t really do much today, but I also felt like I came from a very hot sauna. I drove home fast, hoping I won’t get a speeding ticket in the mail anytime soon. I struggled a bit with the keys from our apartment but the door opened, eventually. Rose insisted that I showered first, but I already pushed her inside the bathroom before she could protest. 

After taking my own shower, I noticed that my pyjama pants were gone, I swear I put them here.. I sighed, walking out of the bathroom with just my panties and my baggy pyjama shirt. Once I found another pair of pants I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door. “Come in,” I said.   
Rose walked in with, yep, those were my pyjama pants. I smirked. “So that’s where my pants went.” I teased.

“Sorry, I forgot mine, and yours were already there, so..”

“It’s okay, they fit you well, for a pyjama.” 

Rose blushed, but looked offended. “What do you mean, everything fits me.” she pouted cutely.   
I laughed at her. “Hah, of course. sorry Princess”   
I froze, ‘princess’, It’s the nickname I gave Rose in my dreams. Shit, those dreams, I forgot. I quickly checked if I wasn't dreaming, and I wasn't. Pfieuw.

The ring of our doorbell snapped me out of my thoughts. Who the hell is still up at this time. It was almost 1 am for god's sake. “I'll get it,” I said to Rose, who was just as confused as I was.

I walked to the front door, opening it slightly. It was Paul. Why was he here?  
“Sorry to disturb you at this time, but I suppose your friend left something at the club.” Paul told me, holding out a keychain, it was Rose’s rose keychain.   
“Oh, thank you, I will give it to her.” I stretched out my arm to grab the keychain, but suddenly Paul grabbed my arm, pulling me forward into him. I felt a sting in my neck, suddenly feeling very dizzy. My vision slowly faded as my body couldn’t keep itself up. I fell down at Paul’s feet. Seeing him enter the apartment. 

I wanted to scream for Rose to run, but my body wouldn’t let me.   
I felt really tired, and couldn't help to close my eyes, just for a little bit..


	10. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant think of any triggerwarning for this chapter, If you do have one, please let me know in the comments  
> thank youu!

Everything was dark, cold, and kind of wet as well. I could feel my hands being tied with something metal. I heard the faint whimpers of the one I was here with. I slowly started to regain consciousness, but I still couldn't open my eyes, or move. Why? I asked myself. Why did Paul do this. Why us? It was obvious that we weren’t in our home, and that we were, in fact, kidnapped. The sound of rattling chains hurt my ears, they were sensitive from whatever drug was still inside me. 

I wasn't alone here, but I couldn’t see them. Where was Rose? Was she okay? Please let her be okay… I still heard the quiet cries from the person beside me.  
Is that Rose? I couldn’t see her. I kept trying to open my eyes, but to no avail. I started to feel my body again, I could move my fingers and toes. The sound of chains still hurt my ears, but I had to move, I had to.

I turned my head to the side. ‘Open your eyes goddamnit.’ I begged for my body to just let me open my eyes, I couldn’t. ‘Oh god.. am I blind? ‘ I thought to myself. Please god no. I started to panic, my mind going places I didn’t want it to go.  
‘I’m going to die here’

The adrenaline levels in my body raised, making me even more aware of what was going on. My body could finally move. I tried to get up, but I was too weak. I suddenly opened my eyes wide. I could finally see. Sitting up against the wall, I looked around. The room was dark, the walls were made of some kind of plaster, mixed with stone poking out here and there. The walls were old, I assumed. It was so cold in here too, and water dropped down slowly from the cracks of the ceiling. A couple of metal pipes holding up said ceiling.

The chains that held my hands and legs together were coming from the broken wall. ‘What is this place? A basement? A dungeon?’ 

I looked to my right, a girl was laying there, hands and legs tied in the same way as mine were. She wore a baggy shirt and… My pyjama pants? Rose!  
“R-Rose?” I tried waking the crying girl up. “Rose, wake up..”   
The poor girl kept crying, but did not wake up. I crawled to her, picking her up in my arms. Her face was laying in my neck as I moved her closer to me. She was cold, so so cold. “Rosie..” I tried again. Tears were forming in her eyes. Why did this happen to us, to her?

I was glad that we were still alive, but I wondered for how long that would be. Rose was still not awake, I didn’t know how long we’ve been here already. I held her close, trying to warm her up with my own body heat. After what seemed like hours, Rose moved a little.   
“Hmmmhm” Rose opened her eyes. ‘Thank god’

“Hey, hey, easy there. I got you.” I assured her. I was so scared, and so was Rose. I had to be strong, for the sake of both of us.  
Rose hugged me tight. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was wet from the tears. She tried to say something but I shushed her. “Shh, I’m here.” We sat like this for a while. ‘Poor Rose, what did she do to deserve this’ I had so many questions, but no answers. 

We both felt a bit better once the drug, that was in our veins, was somewhat out of our bodies. Rose got a bit warmer, but was still scared out of her mind. “Where are we?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, but I’m guessing it’s either a basement or a warehouse.”

“Why us?”

“I have no clue, we’ll have to wait for our kidnapper, if he comes back”

Rose stared at me with wide eyes. “Oh lord, what if he won’t? Will we have to stay here, and starve? Or Freeze, or.. or-”

“Hey, cut it out with the ‘what if’s’. I’m sure he will be back soon, he didn’t kidnap us or nothing, I assume.” I tried to reassure her. The poor girl’s breathing quickened. I hugged her again, as far as the chains let me. “C’mon Rosie, we will get out of here, the police are probably already looking for us.” At least, I hoped so, I wasn’t really sure. I had to calm Rose, I didn’t want her to panic. There is nobody who checks if we were home at night. The only people who would notice us missing, are our teachers. Especially when it came to Rose, never missed any classes, unless she was sick. If it was morning already, they would’ve probably noticed, but how long would it take for them to notice we weren’t just skipping class? How long would it take for them to notice that we were, in fact, kidnapped? How long would it take them to call the police?

Kidnappings are very scary. I thought about all kinds of possibilities, and all kinds of different answers to the shitload of questions I had. I hoped that Paul wouldn’t sell us on the black market, or torture us. That would’ve been bad. 

There was only one thing I was sure about, We are kidnapped, and we won’t be saved for a very long time.


	11. Perverted

The door to, wherever we were, loudly opened. A big, fat looking guy came in. It was our sponsor, Paul. He looked around and grinned when he saw us. We were still cold and wet from the water dripping down from the ceiling. I stared at him, barely keeping my eyes open. I was so tired, we haven't slept since we woke up here.   
“Well well well, the two little birds are finally awake. I was afraid I accidentally killed you.” He laughed, still grinning in a creepy way. “How are you doing?” He then asked, sitting down in front of us.   
‘Is he serious? “How are you?” really?’ I thought to myself, glaring at the man. We both kept our mouth shut. Paul stood up, sighing.  
“Okay then, I’ll come back later” He turned around to walk away but stopped by the door. “Don’t you have questions to ask? Don’t you want to know why I did this?” He was taunting us, I could tell.  
“Y-yes, we have.” I said softly. I really didn’t want to talk to him, but I had no choice, I had to know.  
Paul turned to me, glaring. “I wasn’t talking to you, birdie”   
I was shocked, he was talking to us both, right? Apparently not. Paul walked to Rose, still in my arms. I frowned, holding her closer to me than she already was.   
“Do not touch her.” I warned him

“Or what? I juuuust want to talk” He sat down again, looking into Rose’s eyes. “Now, Rosie..” he said, saying her name with a rolling R.   
“What d-do y-you want f-from us…” Rose whispered. I held her hand, squeezing it. She was scared of him, I mean, who wouldn’t be.. I was more angry than scared. I was angry because he kidnapped us, and scared my best friend. Rose didn’t deserve this.  
“Oh Rosie, I want a lot of things from you” He giggled creepily. “You are a pretty girl, Rosie..” He reached out his hand, just like he handed me that keychain.

I slapped his hand away in disgust and anger. “Hands off!” I shouted, startling Rose a bit. 

Paul did NOT look impressed, he frowned. “Tsk tsk, birdie. I’m the kidnapper here,” He lowered his voice. “I do whatever I want.”

I glared back at him. “You kidnapped the wrong girl, Sponsor. You chose to kidnap me, and I’m going to make things very, very difficult for you. I dare you, if you touch her, you-.’’ 

“No, no, birdie,” He cut me off. “I didn’t choose to kidnap you, you were just in the way. The only reason that you’re here too, is because you decided to live with dear Rosie. You’re pretty much useless to me, birdie.” 

“W-what?” Rose asked. “W-what do you mean?”

Paul laughed at us mockingly. “I meant that YOU are the one I wanted, but just because SHE opened the door, she is now stuck with you, in here.” 

“What the hell?! You crazy bastard!” I yelled. “WHAT do you want with her?” I was now beyond angry. ‘This guy did NOT just say that’   
Paul remained silent. 

“I asked you a question!”  
Still nothing.

“Please answer my question” Rose eventually tried.  
“For you, anything, Rosie dear.”

‘you gotta be kidding me’ I thought. Was he actually serious? My eyebrows were starting to hurt from all the frowning, I was so angry, and annoyed too. This guy met Rose once, and now this? ‘Asshole’ 

“I want to keep you here, forever, with me. You seduced me with your dancing and I’d LOVE to see more” Paul whispered, grinning like the pervert he is.  
Rose softly let out a cry. I pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

“You stay the FUCK away from her, she is NOT dancing for you, PERVERT” 

Paul laughed loudly, as if he just heard the best joke he has ever heard. “Hah, you’re funny, of course she will dance for me. There's nothing you can do about it.” ‘hm, he answered, so much for ignoring me.’ 

“I won't let you, Or else I will make sure you will be the one dancing once I’m done with you” 

“I would like to see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, sorry for the long wait, I need to take exams soon so I am kinda busy, sorry about that  
> I will try to add chapters when I have time though, dont worry  
> Anyway, enjoy!


	12. Help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Rape, it isn't that detaied, but please, if you dont want to read, you can skip this chapter. It is short, and there isn't that much going on that might be important to the story.

“Please No!” Rose screamed. “Let me go!” Tears streamed down her face. She was bent over on a camping table in the middle of the basement room. Paul grabbed her arms and put them behind her back, handcuffing them tight. Paul laughed over her screams.   
“Don't worry, Rosie. I will take good care of you” 

“N-NO, please no, no..” Rose’s screaming slowly turned into loud cries. Her pyjama pants were down her knees, her pink panties on full display. Paul put his hands on her butt and squeezed it, hard, making Rose whimper.   
I was still stuck against the wall, forced to watch how Paul ripped Rose from my arms and putting her in this horrible position. My eyes were wet from tears as I screamed for him to let her go, to no avail. My throat hurt, and my heart began to shatter. How could he do this to her, to us?   
From where I sat, I could see EVERYTHING. From the way Paul handcuffed Rose, to the way he pulled out his member. 

I wanted to do something, but I couldn’t. 

“Let her GO, now!” I tried again, but it only made Paul laugh even more.

“Oh sweetie, I will, once I’m satisfied.” 

“Bastard” I struggled against the chains, keeping me in place. 

I wanted to get out, but I couldn’t.

“Please, help me.” Rose whispered, loud enough for me to hear. She couldn’t see me, but I could see her. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

I wished I could help her, but I couldn’t.

Her screams filled my mind, taking over completely, my fight or flight instincts were on high alert. Her cries hurt me more than they ever did. I put my hands on my head, wanting this to stop. Rose’s body slowly went limp, she couldn’t handle the stress. I wished she’d pass out, so she won’t have to go through this even more. I saw her head laying on the table, she was completely gone. Her screams and whimpers were gone with her, and the only thing I could hear was Paul. 

It took him 3 minutes to finish, 3 painful minutes. He pulled up his pants and tucked his member away, he was nice enough to pull up Rose’s pants too. Still, I can’t forgive what he just did to Rose, MY Rose.   
Rose’s hands were freed and Paul put her back with me on the ground, only to tie her up again. I crawled towards her, crying. My hands stroked her face as I put my forehead against hers. 

I wanted it to be me, not her. Why her? 

“I’m sorry, I am so so sorry.” I whispered to her as I hugged her tight, embracing her and holding her to let her know I was here. To let her know she wasn’t alone here. 

I wished I helped, but I didn’t, I couldn't. I wished I was the one who had to go through that. I wished.. for so much.

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about how we got here. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have opened that door. I should’ve been more careful.

I should’ve been a better friend.


	13. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give yall a comfort chapter.   
> Calm down and enjoy. ;)

We laid on the ground for, probably, several hours, crying. Rose eventually woke up, in shock and scared. Her body was shaking and cold. Sadly, the only thing that gave us an idea of what time it was, was the temperature in the room. It was way colder at night, which was concerning since we were only wearing pajamas. We did not have a blanket or a jacket we could share. The only warmth we had was our own body heat. We sat on the ground like penguins in a snowstorm.  
Since it was summer, the room at daytime was a lot warmer. It was still cold, but not freezing. It was manageable. We could let go of each other without almost freezing. We didn’t, of course. I promised I wouldn’t. 

“Noah,” Rose said weakly. “I need to go..” 

“You mean, the toilet?” I asked.

Rose nodded. “Yes.” This could be a problem, I wasn’t sure that mr. sponsor would let us out to go.   
I hoped he would, or else we would risk infections, or worse. Talking about problems, we were also very hungry, we didn’t get any food, or drink. We managed to get some water that dripped down off the ceiling, or the walls. It was disgusting, but it was better than dying.   
Paul came in every morning, to do, whatever he felt like. Most of the time it was just mocking and scaring us. Unlike yesterday, it was horrible. What else did he want to do to us. He was a girl’s worst nightmare.

“So, how are my little birdies?” He grinned. He knew the answer, I knew he knew. The way he grinned gave it away.   
“It has been 5 days now,” He continued. “I'm guessing you are hungry” 

Rose nodded, hard. “We.. are. And thirsty too” Rose has tried to reason with him, even though she got raped yesterday, she was so strong.   
I was still angry, he was a horrible person. 

“Rose needs to go to the toilet, and I do too.” I said to him, glaring like I could kill him with just my eyes. 

Paul looked at Rose. “Is that so, little one?” Rose whimpered at the nickname, but nodded.   
“Very well then” 

Paul walked towards us, and untied us from the wall. He kept the handcuffs on, probably to make sure we wouldn’t try anything. He motioned for us to get up. It took a while, and we were a bit wobbly but we eventually stood on our feet. We followed him slowly out of the room, the lights of the hallway and the stairs slightly blinding us. We have been in the dark all the time, so I wasn't surprised at all.  
The hall was long, walls coated with nice looking wallpaper. The floor was made of light coloured wood and there was this long pale carpet on it. I noticed a picture on the wall, it was Paul, standing next to a young boy. ‘Must be a family member of some sorts’ I thought. 

Paul opened a door to a tiny bathroom, a shower, sink and a toilet were present. Our sponsor looked at us. “I suppose you want to shower as well? You have 30 minutes.” 

Rose thanked him, a smile visible on her face. These might have been the best 30 minutes we’ve got at that time. Paul removed our handcuffs. Rose took my hand and walked us inside. We noticed, once we were inside, Paul didn’t come with us. Instead he closed the door behind us and locked it. We guessed he would be waiting for us outside the door.   
I quickly removed my clothes, and so did Rose. The shower water was warm, and so, so relaxing. But we didn’t have much time. The shower curtain made sure we couldn’t see each other. Rose could go to the toilet in private, while I took my 10 minutes of this heavenly rain. Once I was done, it was Rose’s turn to shower. I dried myself off, silently listening to Rose’s grunts and sniffs. Was she getting sick? 

“Rosie, are you okay in there?” I asked.

Another sniff. “Yes, it just… hurts down there..” 

Rose softly began crying again. “Why me?” The pain in her voice was too much for me. I dropped my towel and got in the shower with her. Since I already showered, I made sure not to make my hair too wet again.   
I got in behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Rose melted in my hug, still crying. 

“Shhh, Rosie, Let me help you clean yourself, you are not alone.” I told her, taking the washcloth from her hands.   
I put some soap in it and softly rubbed her back. A tiny ‘thank you’ could be heard. 

After a while we were both drying off and putting our clothes back on. We still had 5 minutes left. At least, that's what that mysterious timer said that suddenly appeared. ‘Did Paul put that there while we were in the shower?’ It must have been. 

*Knock Knock*  
“It’s time,” Paul said from behind the door. We both stood up as he opened the door to the bathroom. He motioned us to turn around. We were handcuffed again. He wasn’t as rough as he was before. I wondered what was up with him. We only knew him for a couple of days, but I could tell that something was different about him.

As we walked through the hallway, I saw that the picture on the wall was gone. 

‘What is going on?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened to Paul in those 30 minutes...


End file.
